newtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Alot Of Friends
Your beliefs are your own opinion (im not saying its true or fake) It all started on 2012 on a weekend I was playing Roblox in a place called East Theme Park There were only 3 people inside the server (including me) I saw the other person teasing the other one , the only thing I remembered what he (the teaser) said was , "You have no friends and you never will" I said to both of them, "Whats up guys?" The next thing I knew the other guy (being teased) left the place The guy said to me, "You dont want to be his friend, trust me" I immediately repied, "Why?" He replied, "Just don't talk to him or follow him" And then he left I played the game for a little bit I kept on thinking of the person being teased. I felt bad for the guy that was being teased I thought of following him so i can cheer him up, knowing the fact that some of the fanbase of roblox are children and children get pretty depressed easily After about 5-10 minutes I left the game and followed the person He was in his game called "I have alot of friends" Finally the place loaded. As I spawned he was looking towards me from a far distance He said to me, "Want to be my friend?" I replied, "Sure" He teleported me to a creepy house. The door was blocked by a anchored crate there was blood everywhere. I tried leaving the game but it wont let me. I tried using the Leave Button, the X Close Button, Alt+F4, And I even tried closing the process using task manager The next thing creeped me out He said to me "Leaving so soon?" I replied "How did you know I was gonna leave?" He didn't reply. I wandered around the house for a bit until I noticed a button with a text above saying "Press to Exit the game" There was a sign beside it saying "You don't wanna press that button" My heart was beating so fast. In half a second the screen turned black and I saw a name behind me The name was "Cole" I turned the screen into the name It was the person being teased He was holding a bloody knife walking slowly towards me. I was shocked, My heart my was beating so fast. I immediately pressed the button My computer screen (monitor) turned pure black And there it was A collage of people who suicided The computer suddenly shut down by itself. I turned the computer back on My account was still logged on but I noticed a message It was a message from the guy that teased Cole It said "You followed him,Didn't you?" I replied the message "Yes , Whats going on?! Why did my computer turn off by itself and why did my screen show me pictures of dead people? ANSWER ME!" He replied "You made a big mistake" And then he replied again "I was a victim of him who managed to survive, He appeared in every one of my dreams I managed to survive one of his horrific images preventing suicide by making him a friend on roblox and never use that account again. But I made a new account and I angered him but this time I didn't join his place. After I was done reading that message. I immediately searched for his profile and then I sent him a friend request. I noticed a message again. When I saw my inbox , The message was from Cole. It said"You have to send it in game" I tried to be brave and went to his place again. After the game loaded, I can see his name on the player board. So I sent him a friend request. After 5-8 seconds He accepted my friend request I was waiting for something to happen. But another image showed on my screen Written by MAXIMELIUM on ROBLOX